Draw set 1-Zero
by TatsuyaGoldWolf123
Summary: What if Tsuna was sent a hundred years into the future instead of 10 years by the 10-year-bazooka, and what if Tsuna had to deal with the Numbers? Lets see what he'll do
1. Draw 1

**Title: Draw One: Into the Future**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Yo guys a new crossover of mine, hehehe, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as my other. Note this won't update this fic that much, so**

**anyways enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Namimori Middle School: Roof top-**

We see three teens sitting down, having lunch. One of them had silver hair with a unique hair style, wearing a black long sleeved open T-shirt over another white T-shirt with a blue tie and he was also wearing dark brown pants. The other one had short black hair and was wearing a long sleeved black sweater over a long sleeved white T-shirt, and also wearing dark brown pants. The last one had spiky brown hair and wearing a black sweater vest over a long sleeved black T-shirt with a blue tie, he was also wearing dark brown pants. The three of them were having a fun conversation. "Hahahaha" said the three of them.

"Hehehe" said the brown haired teen as he faced the sky but turned to his friends. "It's been so peaceful these days"

"Yes Juudaime" said the silver haired teen.

"Yeah, you're right Tsuna" said the black haired teen. "But it's kinda getting boring though"

"What are you implying Baseball-freak" said the silver haired teen as he faced the other teen looking quite angry.

"Hahaha, I'm not implying anything" said the black haired teen

"Why you!" said the silver haired teen still looking angrily at the other teen.

"S-stop it Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto you don't need to fight" said the teen named Tsuna.

"Ok, Juudaime" said the teen named Gokudera as he broke the stare off.

"Hehe" said the teen named Yamamoto.

"Haha" said Tsuna.

"Well if you really think its boring" someone said in th background, then Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera turned to above the fence to see a kid in a fedora hat, a tux with a yellow pacifier, and a green chameleon like thing on his hat .

"Reborn!" said Tsuna.

"Reborn-san" said Gokudera.

"Yo" said Yamamoto, then the kid named Reborn jumped of the fence and landed on Tsuna with a kick. Then kick sent Tsuna back and Reborn landed on the ground in the middle of the three.

"Chaosu" said the kid named Reborn.

"Reborn! Why did you do that" said Tsuna.

"Well your body looks a like it's a sleep so I just woke it up for you" said Reborn as he faced Tsuna.

"That's not a reason!" said Tsuna.

"Well since you're getting bored you'll be training the whole day tomorrow" said Reborn.

"What!?" said Tsuna.

"Wow, Reborn-san can I join Juudaime's training" said Gokudera.

"No, it's only for Tsuna" said Reborn as he turned to Gokudera.

"Awwww" said Gokudera, he then turned to Tsuna. "You're so lucky Juudaime"

"I wouldn't say that I'm lucky Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"Hahaha, well that's a bummer" said Yamamoto.

"Tsuna lets start you training" said Reborn.

"But I thought it was tomorrow" Tsuna shouted.

**After classes-**

* * *

**-Namimori Streets-**

We see Tsuna walking in the streets of Namimori. "'Sigh' tomorrow is gonna be hell with Reborn" said Tsuna as he came to a crossover of the street, looking from side to side to make sure there were no cars. "Well I guess I'll have to enjoy the time I have left" as he kept walking. Then a white card came floating down Tsuna's face from out of nowhere. "Huh" said Tsuna in confusion. Then the sound of a trucks horn was heard, Tsuna turned to see a truck going towards him, his eyes widened and the truck was about to hit Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes and accepted his fate, the screen then turned black.

"Hmph pathetic" a voice said in the background.

"_What_" said Tsuna in his mind. Then in a flash, sounds of a crash were heard. Tsuna opened his eyes to see that he wasn't hit by the truck in fact it missed him and crashed to a pole. "Ahh" said Tsuna as he stumbled back in shook "W-what the!" said Tsuna, then he noticed the white card from earlier. He then picked it up "Huh, what's this card doing here?" then the card had a white aura "Whaa!" shouted Tsuna in surprise.

"Hey what happened" said a lady in the streets.

"A crash happened" said a man in the streets.

"Ughha" said Tsuna as he panicked, he then ran away in fear of what might happen next.

* * *

**-Tsuna's house-**

We see Tsuna smashing the door then pressing his back on it. "'Huf, huf' that was close" said Tsuna, then he turned to his hand to see he was holding the same white card from earlier "Ehh, I had this card 'sigh' I must have held this all the way because of the shook" then a woman with brown short hair, wearing an apron and the normal mom attire.

"Ohh Tsu-kun you're home" said the lady.

"Yeah oka-san(mother)" said Tsuna.

"Dinner will be ready soon so get ready" said Tsuna's mom.

"Ok" said Tsuna, then his mother returned back to the kitchen. "Well better then prepare for tomorrow then" said Tsuna as he walked up stairs to his room.

* * *

**-Tsuna's House: Tsuna's Room-**

We see Tsuna went into his room and place the white card in his drawer under his desk. The screen then faded to black.

**Time passed-**

* * *

**-Tsuna's House: Dinning room-**

We see Tsuna sitting down in front of in a black shirt and blue pajama pants a table with a two babies one with black hair in an afro and horns on each side and another on with her hair in a pony tail wearing Chinese attire. Another one was a kid with brown hair in a long sleeved green sweater over a white T-shirt with blue pants. The three kids were playing and didn't mind there surroundings. There was also a woman with long pink hair with a scorpion tattoo on her arm wearing a black top and blue jeans still eating. "Well I'm off" said Tsuna as he left the table.

"Tsu-kun that was quick" said Tsuna's mother.

"Need to sleep early, because I need to wake up early tomorrow" said Tsuna as Tsuna turned to his mother. "Sigh"

"Well ok have a good night sleep Tsu-kun" said Tsuna's mother. Then Tsuna went up to his room.

* * *

**-Tsuna's House: Tsuna's Room-**

We see Tsuna come in to his room and Reborn was in front of him. "Chaosu" said Reborn.

"Reborn" said Tsuna.

"You need to pack up your things for tomorrow" said Reborn.

"What! Why do I have to do that!" shouted Tsuna.

"You expect me to do that" said Reborn.

"N-no" said Tsuna submitting to Reborn's words.

"Well you better start now so you can take a bath and go to sleep early…" said Reborn as he climbed up on to his hammock in his pajamas and gone to sleep, obvious by the bubble coming out of his nose.

"You're sleeping!" shouted Tsuna at Reborn.

**Time passed-**

We see Tsuna's room with its lights out, and Tsuna who jumped on to his bed. "Ahhh" said Tsuna as he laid down on his bed "Tomorrow will be training time" said Tsuna then he turned to his desk "I was very lucky at that car accident, luckily I survived that, but whats the deal with that card" said Tsuna, he then closed his eyes "Well it's a trouble for another time, it's time to sleep"

**Some more time passed-**

We see Tsuna sleeping in his bed but the scene changed to inside Tsuna's desk. There we see the white card from earlier glow with a white aura. Then the scene change again to Tsuna's face.

"Sorry kid I have to use your body for a while" said the mysterious voice from earlier. Tsuna's eyes the opened but were dim. Tsuna then stood up and went through his door.

**Night passed-**

We see Tsuna wearing a orange and white hoodie with blue pants. "Yeah that should do it" said Tsuna as he adjusted the strap of his backpack.

"You seem happy for your training today" said Reborn on Tsuna's desk in his tux and fedora hat.

"I don't know why but I feel great today" said Tsuna as he faced Reborn.

"Well that's good, keep that feeling in mind when I beat you up with training today" said Reborn.

"That's reassuring" said Tsuna.

"Huh" said Reborn as he looked at Tsuna's backpack noticing a lump on it. "Tsuna take off your backpack"

"Why?" said Tsuna.

"Just do it" said Reborn.

"Ok, ok" said Tsuna as he took down his backpack and opened it.

"Huh" said Reborn as response of pulling out a purple bazooka from it and placing it on Tsuna's bed. "The Ten year bazooka"

"Ehhh? Why's that in my backpack and another question how did it fit in there" said Tsuna.

"Don't ask me it's your back pack" said Reborn as he turned to Tsuna.

"I don't know why" said Tsuna. Then the door of Tsuna's room opened and we see the kid in the cow outfit.

"Reborn! Did you take my stuff?" said the kid.

"Lambo!" said Tsuna as he turned to the kid named Lambo.

"Anyways we should get going now" said Reborn ignoring whats happening.

"_He's totally ignoring him_" said Tsuna in his mind.

"Keh" said Lambo as Reborn ignored him. "Why you! Die Reborn!" he then pulled out two pink grenades from his afro and thrown it at Reborn. Reborn's chameleon then jumped and morphed into a paddle and wacked the grenades back at Lambo. "Huh" said Lambo then the grenades exploded. The explosion caused Tsuna's room window to burst open and smoke came out and Lambo came shooting out "Ahhh" we then see Tsuna's room in ruins.

"'Cough, cough' That was close" said Tsuna as he was lying on the floor, but then stood up.

"We should go now" said Reborn.

"_He actually is ignoring what happened_" said Tsuna in his mind, then sound of cracking electricity was heard.

"Huh" said both Tsuna and Reborn as they turned towards the Ten year bazooka.

"What the" said Tsuna.

"It looks like it got damaged in the explosion" said Reborn, then the Ten year bazooka exploded and a big puff of pink smoke was seen.

"Tsu-kun are you…" said Tsuna's mother as she went in Tsuna's room. "Hmm, he must have left already" Tsuna's mother said in wonder

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Reborn-**

* * *

**-Some Warp hole place-**

We see Tsuna and Reborn going through the warp hole. "Huh" said Tsuna as he opened his eyes.

"This is troubling" said Reborn who was in front of Tsuna. "It looks like were being sent into the future again, well I'll go first, Caoi" said Reborn as he floated in front of Tsuna.

"Reborn!" shouted Tsuna "'Sigh' well I guess we'll ask Souiche to bring us back" then a flash and we see Tsuna on the ground in a alley way

* * *

**-Heartland City-**

We see Tsuna slowly sitting up in an alley way. "Aww I think I hit my head" said Tsuna as he rubbed his head, he then noticed he was holding the white card from earlier "Ehhh, why am I holding this!?"

"This is not good" said Reborn in the background.

"What" said Tsuna as he turned to Reborn who was in front of him. Then he faced forward and saw a city with really tall buildings and even flying cars. "Ehhh, where are we!?"

Tsuna and Reborn was sent into the future, but it wasn't the future they'd hoped. What will happen next? Tune in and find out.

Chapter One End


	2. Draw 2

**Title: Draw Two: A New Game**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

* * *

**-Heartland City-**

We see Tsuna sitting down on the ground in some strange alley way in an unknown city of advancement, and Reborn was in front of him. "This is not good" said Reborn.

"Reborn! What's going on here?" said Tsuna as he crawled to Reborn, then Reborn turned around to face Tsuna.

"It seems like we've been sent farther to the future then ten years" said Reborn.

"Wha-what!" shouted Tsuna.

"It seems that the Ten year bazooka got damage from that explosion" said Reborn.

"_So he did notice_" said Tsuna in his mind. "Well we'll be back in 5 minutes anyways"

"That might not be true" said Reborn.

"Wh-why!" said Tsuna with a worried face.

"Remember, the Ten year bazooka was damaged, we might not even get back to our time" said Reborn.

"What!" shouted Tsuna again to Reborn.

"Anyways let's have a tour around, since this is the future we might as well see what the world turned out" said Reborn as he raised his arm.

"You're not concern at all!" shouted Tsuna at Reborn.

"Why we can't go back on our own anyways" said Reborn.

"W-well I guess you're right" said Tsuna.

"Ok then let walk around" said Reborn as he started to walk.

"Hey!" shouted Tsuna, then he leaned back. "'Sigh' This isn't my day having almost to get hit by a truck, and now this"

"What?" said Reborn as he turned to Tsuna.

"Yeah yesterday I almost got hit by a truck, and I got this mysterious card" said Tsuna as he raised the white card.

"Why didn't you tell me" said Reborn.

"Well I didn't think it was important" said Tsuna, as a response Reborn gave a swift kick to Tsuna's face, Tsuna inter fell backward and the card was sent flying to Reborn who landed next to Tsuna. "Awwww'

"Huh?" said Reborn as he picked up the card. "What is this?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted a girl's voice in the background. Tsuna and Reborn Notice this and looked to where the sound came from. Tsuna stood up after he heard the scream.

"What was that" said Tsuna.

"Who cares we need to check it out" said Reborn.

"Ok" said Tsuna, then Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulder then he ran to the alley way.

* * *

**-Heartland City: Dark Alley Way-**

We see a young girl with green short hair, in a white and yellow striped top with a pink skirt. She was surrounded by thugs. "Come on little lady, come join us" said one of the thugs.

"Let's play together, we'll have a good time" said one other thug.

"No! Leave me alone! Someone help me!" shouted the girl.

"Leave that girl alone!" shouted Tsuna, then the thugs and the girl turned towards Tsuna who was in the alley way with them. "Huh, um, please leave that girl alone, please?" he said as he looked scared.

"Why are you asking, demand it" said Reborn as he stood on top of a trashcan next to Tsuna.

"Can't you tell!" shouted Tsuna as he turned towards Reborn.

"Well, well who might you be?" said one of the thugs as he walk slowly towards Tsuna.

"Hey kid, don't get into affairs with adults ok!" said one of the thugs as he walked slowly towards Tsuna. But then 'Wack wack, wack' sounded as the three were kick in the groin area by the girl. Then the girl ran towards Tsuna and hid behind him.

"Mister help me, those guys are trying to take me back to there hideout" said the girl.

"What were they gonna do?" said Tsuna as he turned to the girl.

"Do you guys have any shame?" said Reborn to the thugs.

"What .. do you… know? You're … just kids" said one of the thugs as he was writhing in pain.

"B-boss" said another thug.

"Man you guys are just pathetic" said a voice coming from behind the two.

"Huh?" said the two as they looked shocked and turned around only to see a big muscular man.

"HIIII!" shouted Tsuna as he looked shocked, even more than the girl.

"You guys are useless" said the man as he looked at the men on the ground, and then he turned to the two. "Ok then kid I'll strike a deal with you, will you agree" he asked.

"Why would I!?" said Tsuna.

"Because I don't think you have a choice" said the man as he pointed to the thugs behind him. The thugs were slowly getting up as Tsuna noticed.

"Ok then just listen, just beat me in a dual and you and the girl can run together" said the guy as he showed a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" said Tsuna as he looked surprised.

"Tsuna accepts" said Reborn.

"Don't decide for me!" shouted Tsuna as he turned to Reborn. Then he turned the thug. "You're mistaken mister I don't even have a deck" he said.

"Than what's that on your belt" said the thug as he pointed to Tsuna's belt that had a deck holder on it.

"Ehhh! What's this!" shouted Tsuna as he looked at it in surprised.

"Ok then lets start" said the man as he placed his Duel disk on and D-gazer (If you don't know this watch the anime)

"Anooo … (Ummmm) What are those" asked Tsuna.

"Huh, this is a Duel disk and a D-gazer, you need this for a duel" said the thug.

"Ehh" said Tsuna as he looked surprised.

"It seems that this world is technologically more advanced than ours, and is concentrated in this Yu-Gi-Oh game" said Reborn

"Really?" said Tsuna as he turned to Reborn.

"What's the problem you don't have one?" asked the thug.

"N-no" said Tsuna as looked sad and the girl beside him looked shocked as well.

"You don't have one?" said the girl in shock.

"Tch, can't be help you give him your duel disk" said the thug.

"B-but this is-s the newest model, this thing was expensive!" said the thug as he held a really expensive looking Duel disk. The leader then looked angrily. "Okay" he said as he ran towards Tsuna and gave it to Tsuna. "Here and a here's a D-gazer too" said the thug. The Duel disk was blue and was oval and arm length. It had a circular mechanical device at the end. The D-gazer was edgy and had a gold, white and blue color scheme also had a orange screen.

"Thanks" said Tsuna as he received it.

"Let's start" said the man as he was at the far end of the wide alley.

"Wait" said Tsuna as he panickly tried to put on the technologically advance gear.

"Duel Target lock on" said the man as his D-Gazer shined.

"Wait! How do you put this on?" said Tsuna as he had his D-Gazer on, but didn't know to attach the dist to his arm.

"Ready …" said the man.

"Ahhh!" said Tsuna as he got the thing on his arm and placed the deck of cards into the slot, then the circle thing started to spin and with a snap the pads that the cards will be appeared in a fan like manner.

"Duel" said the two of them as the duel started.

* * *

DUEL COMMENSING

* * *

Turn 1: Tsuna

Life- 4000

"Hah, Draw" said Tsuna as he drawn a card from his deck. "Wahhh, what should I do!?" he said.

"Tsuna have you ever played this card game before?" asked Reborn.

"Well, yeah when I was young, but I always lost so I'm not that good" said Tsuna as he turned to face Reborn.

"Well this isn't good" said Reborn.

"Will your friend be okay?" asked the girl as she turned to Reborn.

"It's ok, Tsuna's a good guy, and if it isn't enough we can just runaway when the battle looks bad, don't worry I'll take care of our escape route" said Reborn as he was facing the girl.

"Hehe, I have the feeling that you don't have the best of trust for your friend" said the girl.

"Tsuna, what are you doing? Start dueling!" said Reborn.

"That's easy for you to say!" shouted Tsuna at Reborn, and then he faced forward to look at the cards he had. "I don't even know these cards" he said.

"Come on boy, let's start" said the man.

"Ok, ok, I summon **No-good-hero: Gran Gardna** in face up defense position" said Tsuna as he summoned a card. Then a little chibi knight with two big shields on it appeared.

I **No-good-hero: Gran Gardna **I

I Level: 4 Earth I

I Type: Warrior I

I Atk: 0 DEF: 0 I

"It suits you" said Reborn.

"Waaahhh, I placed it in attack mode! And why can I see my monster!" said Tsuna.

"Haha! This kids hilarious! Putting a monster with 0 attack points in attack position, ha what a laugh" said the thug.

"This isn't easy you know" said Tsuna as he faced the thug, then he looked at his cards again. "Hah … these cards are totally new to me, hmmmmmm … ok I'll place two card facedown to end my turn" he said as he placed down two facedown card.

Turn 2: Thug

Life- 4000

"Hahaha, I'll show you how a powerful player plays, I draw!" he said as he drew a card. "I summon **Enraged Battle Ox**" said the thug as he summoned the monster.

I **Enraged Battle Ox** I

I Level: 4 Earth I

I Type: Beast-Warrior I

I Atk: 1700 DEF: 1000 I

"Then I activate **Copy Mirror**, this allows me to summon this spell card as a monster and it will copy the stats of one monster on my field and the monster I choose is **Enraged Battle Ox**!" said the thug as he activated the spell card. Then a mirror appeared and reflected a reflection of **Enraged Battle Ox**.

I **Mirror Enraged Battle Ox** I

I Level: 4 Earth I

I Type: Beast-Warrior I

I Atk: 1700 DEF: 1000 I

"Now I activate XYZ Plant, now I can use this as a monster and have it copy the level of one monster on my field, and obviously it'll be my **Enraged Battle Ox**" said the thug as he activated the card.

I **Xyz Plant** I

I Level: 4 Earth I

I Type: Plant I

I Atk: 0 DEF: 0 I

"This guy's good, he summoned 3 monsters in one turn, he's even more skilled than Tsuna" said Reborn.

"Oh no" said the girl as she looked afraid.

"What is it little lady?" said Reborn.

"That guy has three monsters with the same level, if Tsuna-san isn't careful he might lose" said the girl.

"What do you mean" asked Reborn as he turned towards the girl.

"And then I attack my your No-Good: Gran Gadna" said the thug as his Battle Ox launched a Tsuna's monster.

"HIIIIII!" shouted Tsuna as he looked scared.

"Tsuna, your trap!" said Reborn.

"Huh, oh yeah!" said Tsuna as he looked at Reborn, and then turned to his Duel Disk. "No how do you use this thing … Here! Ok I activate **Defense Wing**!" he said and then we see the trap activate. "**Defense wing **allows me to change one monster from attack to defense, and make it so that it can't be destroyed by battle this turn" said Tsuna. Then we see Gran Gardna turn to defense position.

"Hehe not enough, **Enraged Battle Ox's **effect, now every beast monster can have a certain effect, that is when a beast monster battles a monster which has a lower defense than it's attack my opponent get's damage equal to the difference between the two" said the thug.

"Oh no" said Tsuna.

"Now take this!" shouted the thug as** Enraged Battle Ox **slashed **NGH: Gran Gardna **with it's axe.

"Ahhh!" shouted Tsuna as he received 1700 damage.

4000 =2300

"Unfortunately for you, Gardna won't be destroyed" said Tsuna.

"Then that's good then, I can attack again with my Mirror" said the thug as he sent the **Mirror Enraged Battle Ox **to attack, the mirror shined and then sent a **Enraged Battle Ox **at Tsuna and slashed his monster. "And since it's a Beast-Warrior you receive damage" he added.

"Ahhhh" said Tsuna as he received damage and was sent backwards.

2300 = 600

"'Pant, pant' this isn't good" said Tsuna as he stood back up.

"Haha! Kid give up! You can't beat me now, with that weak monster, and that little quantity of life points, you can't possibly win" said the thug.

"_He might be right, I'm not that good in this game, I don't think I can win this, well at least I have still a monster_" said Tsuna in his mind.

"You seem to like that monster of yours to much, let me fix that" said the thug. "I use my level 4 Xyz plant and Copy mirror, Overlay!" shouted the man as the two monsters shined the color of their elements.

"Oh no it's coming" said the girl.

"What the!?" said Tsuna as he was surprised.

"I use these three monsters to construct the overlay network, I Xyz summon, **Diamond Dire Wolf**!" said the thug as a swirl of energy appeared and the two monsters went in it, with a big explosion a wolf of ice with armor appeared with two energy orbs were rotating around it.

I **Diamond Dire Wolf** I

I Rank: 4 Earth I

I Type: Beast/ Xyz I

I Atk: 2000 DEF: 1200 I

"Xyz summon?" said Tsuna.

"Now I activate **Diamond Dire Wolf's** ability, by detaching one over lay unit …" said the thug as his monster ate one of the orbs. "… I can choose one Beast monster on my field … " he said as **Diamond Dire Wolf **howled then his remaining monster was incased with ice. "… And one card on your field …" said the thug as **NGH: Gran Gardna **was incased with ice. "…And then destroy them, _Final Freeze_" he said as the two frozen monsters exploded.

"No, Gran Gardna!" said Tsuna.

"Now you don't have a monster now, you're gonna lose one way or another" said the thig.

"Ha! Get him boss!" said one of the thugs.

"Get that snot nose kid" said another thug as the girl looked worried.

"_Xyz monsters, that's new_" said Reborn as he looked worried.

"This isn't good" said Tsuna

"Hey Tsuna!" said Reborn.

"Huh?" said Tsuna as he turned to Reborn.

"Stop being such a coward, Get your game on" said Reborn as he was in a red jacket and blue pants, with a peculiar hair style (he's cosplaying as Judai or Jaden Yuki by the way)

"Stop joking!" shouted Tsuna.

"Not helping?" said Reborn as Tsuna then turned to his opponent.

"Oh no, I'm gonna lose now, what will happen if I lose now, what will happen to her? Oh no …" said Tsuna. "I'm gonna lose" he said as he looked worried.

"What's wrong kid" said the thug.

"I'm gonna lose …." said Tsuna as he looked worried.

"It's your turn" said the thug.

"I … don't wanna lose" said Tsuna as the screen turned black.

"Man your pathetic" said a mysterious voice as the screen turned black.

"Huh" sounded Tsuna's voice.

"I don't have time to explain this, but do you really wanna win?" said the mysterious voice.

"Y-yes, I want to save that girl" said Tsuna.

"Ok then, take this card" said the mysterious voice as we see a white card twirling around. And then we see Tsuna with the black background. Tsuna nodded head and reached out his hand towards the card and took it. "It has been decided" the voice echoed.

"Huh!" said Tsuna as he looked shocked. It then looked like cards were going into his mind. Then the scene turned back to normal where Tsuna was about to lose and the girl was worried, Tsuna was quiet.

"Hey kid, are you speechless at my victory" said the thug, then Tsuna smirked.

"No, I was just thinking a way to defeat you …" said Tsuna.

"What was that!" said the thug as he looked angry.

Turn 3: Tsuna

Life- 600

"It's my turn, I draw" said Tsuna as he drew a card, then he straighten his head to see that Tsuna's left eye's cornea had a circle in it with another circle within that. "It's time to get serious in this duel" he said.

What happened to Tsuna? Will he win this duel? Who is this mysterious voice? Tune in and find out.

Draw 2 End


End file.
